


Winter Surprises

by Violet_Acolyte



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just some cute fluff, Older Miles and reader, So it's short and not alot happens, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Acolyte/pseuds/Violet_Acolyte
Summary: You surprise Miles after a cold night on patrol





	Winter Surprises

It had seemed like winter had kept its grip on New York City, even as April steadily approached. The wind blew through the city, feeling even sharper as it spun around corners and funnelled through the skyscrapers. People kept scarves and gloves close at hand while they went from wherever they were coming from to wherever they were going to. And for one spider it was especially cold.  
Flying between the buildings, often fighting the wind head-on, didn’t help with the cold, and by evening, the vigilante was frozen. He was almost sure his toes would fall off when he took cover in an alleyway. He sat on a fire escape and pulled out his phone. There was an incoming call from the nickname Baby UwU.  
“Hey, babe.” The boy said, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.  
“Hey, Miles!” The voice responded happily. “Are you still out on patrol?”  
“Yeah, I might head in soon though, with this wind.” He tucked his phone between his ear and his shoulder, rubbing his fingers together.  
“Come by my place, I have a surprise.” The girl giggled.  
“I’ll be right there.” The boy hung up, chuckling, and went on his way.  
He arrived at his girlfriend’s apartment in a small amount of time, landing on the fire escape. He tapped on the window of the living room, hearing feet padding towards him from the other side of the glass. The wind seemed to help push the window up as it blew into the room.  
“Get inside before we both freeze!” The girl squealed, and the boy jumped inside.  
The warmth from the heating system felt great on his skin. He pulled off his mask just in time to be tackled in a hug by the girl. He returned it, appreciating the soft sweater and her warm cheeks.  
“Hey,” he said, quietly.  
“Hey yourself.” She said, pushing the boy away. “Your clothes are in the bathroom. Go take a hot shower so you don’t lose a digit or three.”  
He chuckled and heeded her advice, heading into the bathroom. The warm shower felt nice on his skin, only burning his toes a little as he adjusted. He spent a few minutes longer than necessary just letting the water take the stress of the day off of him. Being Spider-Man wasn’t all hero awards and spiderwebs, after all.  
He finished drying off, appreciating loose and familiar clothing as he stepped out of the steam-filled room. The lights were off in the hallway, as were the lights in the living room and kitchen. The only lights or sounds were coming from his girlfriend's bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was cracked a bit to entice Miles inside.  
He pushed open the door softly and smiled.  
The dark room was lined with soft-glowing Christmas lights, obviously dragged from storage. The curtains were drawn to keep out the city lights and sounds, and a T.V showed the Netflix home screen. The bed was filled with soft blankets and pillows, all piled together to become a makeshift nest. And in the middle of it all was his girlfriend, wearing comfy pyjamas and a bright smile.  
Neither of them exchanged a word as he crawled under the covers and piled some blankets on top of him. Miles wrapped an arm around the girl and they cuddled as she chose a movie.  
“Thanks for the surprise, baby.” He kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Miles.” She whispered back.  
The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, in each other’s arms while the wind blasted through the city. Nothing could tear them from this moment, and nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I really do want to write more Miles content but I'm running dry on ideas. Comment something you want to see and I'll probably write it!


End file.
